The Heart of an Evil Queen
by Nightmare Hurricane
Summary: Sandstar has wanted nothing but the best for her clan, even if the best means turning her back on StarClan and facing the Dark Forest.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back?! It me! I have discovered many things about myself and have returned to write warriors fanfiction.**

This is the tale of a kit named Sandkit as she develops into an evil tyrant. But is she really so evil? She's just trying to do her best, and has maybe lost her mind in the process...

The story starts when Sandkit is born. She is an only kit, born to a warrior named Rosepelt and the deputy Mudfoot. Her pale sandy fur gives her her name.

The story of her kit life is uneventful. Her father died when she was just a tiny kit, so she never got to know him. Her mother on the other hand became depressed and closed off, only being a loving mother toward her only kit. Two other cats died while Sandkit was a kit. The first, Ravenwing, fell off a cliff, and her mate, Nighttooth, was distracted and was hit by a thunderbeast or whatever they were called. Sandkit couldn't remember. Her memory wasn't the best.

Now, Sandkit's apprentice hood was way more interesting. Come on down to my den later to find out what happens!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaay I've been gone for like two years...wow.**

Sandkit became Sandpaw. No duh, every kit became a paw. Anyways, Sandkit wait no Sandpaw was a good little apprentice. Her mentor was Dustwing, a very gentle tom. He mentored her for a moon before...well. May StarClan be with him...and not the Dark Forest. I don't think he'd end up in the Dark Forest but it's possible I guess. Oh, yeah. He was torn to shreds. His organs had been stolen and the only thing recognizable about his was his disturbingly untouched face, his wide eyes and slightly open mouth. Yeah okay, I don't need to go into specifics.

No one knew what had happened. Why had his organs suddenly been stolen? Who had done it? He was only the first though. But that's not very important. We're focusing on Sandpaw here. Now she was a bit disturbed by this. Very disturbed actually. She became a bit slow, and was always looking off into the distance.

Needless to say, she was assigned another mentor. This one was named Fawnspot. She was gentle just like Dustwing, and Sandpaw didn't like that. She was too much like Dustwing. Fawnspot was soon found dead. Clawed to death. The killer had left no signs for the cats to pick up on. But we know who it was, don't we? It was none other then Sandpaw. She couldn't take Fawnspot being so like Dustwing.

So Sandpaw was assigned yet another mentor.


	3. Chapter 3

Sandpaw's new mentor was a strict tom named Brownpelt. Sandpaw liked that he was different then Dustwing and Fawnspot. Brownpelt was her mentor for the rest of her apprenticehood.

Sandpaw enjoyed Brownpelt's strict ways. She was sure to follow every order he gave her. Even stealing a queen's kit for him. They were yelled at and punished for stealing a kit, but Sandpaw saw nothing wrong with her theft. Sandpaw became a strong apprentice under Brownpelt's watch.

When her training was over, Brownpelt challenged her to a fight to the death. Sandpaw was the one to win, her youthful strength winning over Brownpelt's experience. Brownpelt was happy to have his apprentice kill him.

Sandpaw was named Sandclaw the next day. Brownpelt had mysteriously disappeared to the clan, so he wasn't there for her warrior ceremony. They found him two days later. His corpse was being consumed by a fox. No one could tell who had killed him. Sandclaw did not speak up.


	4. Chapter 4

Sandclaw had lost three mentors. One to a stranger murdered and two to her own claws. But she had become numb. The pain and sadness she felt was overwhelmed by the intense loyalty towards her clan. She needed to protect it, even if it meant killing someone.

The problem right now was that there was a murderer on the loose, and all the clans were blaming each other. Sandclaw had no idea who the killer was, but she would be the one to take them down.

It turns out, it was a them. As in multiple, not the singular pronoun. An entire clan of canibalistic felines. A war was on the horizon. Four clans could totally beat one, right?

Well, appearently they had friends. The four clans lost many cats, but won the war. Leader and deputy had passed paws so many times during the war. There was almost no cat left to take the next role of deputy. Oh how Sandclaw wanted to be deputy...but she couldn't. She had yet to be assigned an apprentice.

Blackfur was named deputy. A little less then a moon later, Sandclaw was assigned an apprentice. Her apprentice was a small tom named Littlepaw. Sometimes, Sandclaw would be as strict as Brownpelt, other times she would be as gentle as Fawnspot or Dustwing.

The changes confused Littlepaw to no end, why was it that his mentor had two different styles of training? She could be strict one day and then gentle the next. He asked an elder and learned that she had been trained by three different mentors. While training, Littlepaw brought it up to Sandclaw.

His words reminded Sandclaw of her sorrows. Littlepaw became down one eye that day, and he learned to never question his mentor about her past.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I'm not writing a lot. I've been gone for two years so blame my absence from writing.**

Littlepaw's apprenticehood was not the best. His short warriorhood was not the best either. A few days after he became Littlegaze, Sandclaw had challenged him to a fight to the death. Just like her mentor had done to her. Just before they fought, Sandclaw told Littlegaze how she had killed two of her mentors. Littlegaze was determined to win, however he did not. He was found later with a slashed throat. The killer had removed all signs of who they were.

Sandclaw was sad. Her apprentice had not killed her as she had killed Brownpelt. He had been a failure. She was almost glad that he was gone. An idea suddenly struck her. What if all apprentices were to challenge their mentors to become a warrior? It wouldn't even have to be to the death! Any apprentice who failed would have to become a medicine cat, that way the clan could have more medicine cats and stronger warriors, plus the medicine cats would know basic fighting skills so they could defend themselves!

Sandclaw, eager to put her plan in motion, assassinated the deputy. Pride filled her as she was chosen as the next deputy. No one knew that there was a crazy murderer right under their claws.


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha I bet no one reads this rip. I came back for nothing hahahaha oh well! At least no one will complain about my short chapters! :D :,,,,D**

Sandclaw couldn't kill the leader. She had too many lives left. Sandclaw would just have to wait. So wait she did.

Sandclaw's patience was growing thin. Treestar was a strong leader, and she was not going to die so soon. She only had three lives left from all the fighting with the cat-eating clan of cats. But three lives was too many. If only Sandclaw could take out the rest of her lives with one wound...

More chaos rained down on the four clans. A small pack of large dogs settled near the four of them. Treestar's neck was broken, ending her last three lives. The injury was too great. Sandclaw became Sandstar.

And so...she fused the four weakened clans into one and defeated the small dog pack. Then, she began to abuse her power. Every cat was assigned a mate so that the clan could repopulate quicker. Then, apprentices were required to fight their mentors to decide if they were to become warriors or medicine cats. Sandclaw grew crazier and crazier, surrounding herself with like minded cats.

And that's the story of Sandstar.

But wait, how did she die? Well, she died in a rebellion. Sadly, the rebellion was crushed and a new leader took over. One who agreed with Sandstar, but was a bit more...evil. What happened after that? Well the clan continued it's odd ways until one kit changed everything...


End file.
